


Twisted Paths

by Ladyreaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyreaper/pseuds/Ladyreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of them share a similar goal, to avenge their families by hunting down and killing the very Grimm that stole their life from them. The other boy has to find some one, a faunus man with red hair who is waiting to see if he can master the weapon that the man gave him. The girl wanting to find who threatened her family and changed her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Paths

Chapter 1:The first day

 

 

They lay on the ground sweaty, beaten, and bruised from a drawn out battle against one of the very few Mammoth Grimm left on Remnant. "That was a fight that none of us probably should have survived," said by a young cat faunus boy to the randomly assorted, almost comical combination of people he called a team. "Well we did survive, not that we aren't hurt like hell but we survived." said the oldest member of the team sporting wolf ears, nice teeth, and an unusual obsession with cookies. The two other members lay there silent looking at the sky: a boy who still hasn't adjusted to the life with the team he became a part of, and a girl who is growing ever closer to her own goals in the twisted life she is forced to be a part of.

 

One day earlier

 

It was a new year at Beacon Academy and with a new year came new students eager to prove themselves to the teachers and to prove that they can be hunters and huntresses. In the distance you could hear an explosion and a girl scream. These first year students were all happy to be at beacon, but a group of students stood out to Ozpin. "Hmmmm this year may be an interesting one," Ozpin mused to himself while watching the students. THUD!! "Watch where you're going cat faunus," said a boy with wolf ears. "You should watch where you're going you mutt," Replied the boy. Two students stood off to the side watching the spectical one with enjoyment in her eyes as she was finally in a place with people

the other sighing as he watched the Faunus got at each other with reckless regard. A punch here a kick there round houses and flips and many other moves. "ENOUGH!!!!" screamed professor Goodwitch, "I will not tolerate fighting on the first day of a new year." The two boys nodded at Mrs.Goodwitch as she huffed then walked off the two boys shot a glance at one another before they made their way to the main hall.

Meanwhile, in a less climactic area. "So this is Beacon Academy," the white haired boy thought to himself as he wandered around taking it in the sites, sounds, and wonders of the place he was now going to have to call home. He soon realized someone was behind him; It was the girl from earlier who looked so happy seeing Beacon Academy. "Do i say hi or follow him like some stalker?" the girl was questioning herself as she looked up and saw the boy looking at her. "Oh shit, oh shit," she thought to herself as she saw the boy turn around and continue walking. "This school has to be having one of the worst first day back's ever," the boy said to himself as he made his way to the main hall with the girl following him every step of the way. The mass of first years gathered in the main hall of Beacon academy to hear Headmaster Ozpin's commencement speech.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all i see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry your so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin finishes he looks out upon the students and sees twelve of themselves that could change the face of Remnant as we know it.

As they head to the designated sleeping area for first years they all muse over what Ozpin said, about how they don't have purpose or direction, but they do, even if it isn't the nicest goal these 3 boys and 1 girl know that the goal they are determined to reach can only be found at Beacon Academy. Two of them share a similar goal, to avenge their families by hunting down and killing the very Grimm that stole their life from them. The other boy has to find some one, a faunus man with red hair who is waiting to see if he can master the weapon that the man gave him. The girl wanting to find who threatened her family and changed her life. As these students all settled down and dosed off into sleep as they knew that tomorrow was when the real test begins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of first fanfics published on this site as well as one with just me doing a quick revision. Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated. Thanks guys


End file.
